


Week 1

by orphan_account, revolutionaryCabbage



Series: A Tale of Two Timelines [2]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionaryCabbage/pseuds/revolutionaryCabbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reikri & Meleta's journals for 12/31/2014 to 1/6/2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reikri- December 31, 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Cabbage here with a bit of bad news. Stubbornitalian is dealing with some personal issues and is unable to post Meleta's entries indefinitely.
> 
> Reikri's journal, however, will go on as planned.
> 
> Happy New Year,  
> Victor

Dearest Diary,

  
Welp, it’s New Years Eve. It’s almost midnight and all the humans are partying, and I suppose some of the trolls are too. Nothing particularly interesting happened today, other than it being Dad’s birthday, so I guess I’ll just talk about my session.

  
Our Sgrub session started like any other, really. Meteor shower, destroys the world, etc, etc. My land was the Land of Henge and Fear, or LOHAF for short. There were lots of strange rock formations about, and something just caused this… irrational fear of them. There were also these hot pink camels who really liked science. A rather violent lot, they were, but their magic did rather come in handy at times. They especially liked to create explosions, and every so often they would accidentally explode an imp, making grist much easier to collect.

  
A lot of the objectives of my world were in the rock formations, which made LOHAF rather difficult to work with. The camels weren’t much help with that. I’m pretty sure they were afraid of the formations, too.

  
Well, I guess I’ll explain a bit more later. Mom and Dad are pulling out the sparkling cider and really want me to toast with them.

  
Until next time,  
Reikri Arcana


	2. Reikri- January 1, 2015

Dearest Diary,

Happy new year, I guess. Here’s hoping it won’t be a trainwreck like last year. :/

Still not really a whole hell of a lot to talk about as far as life-type things, and such will probably be the case until school starts up again. So let’s do more session-y things.

Right, so, my land was a pain in the ass to deal with, but the other lands weren’t easy, either.

Let’s start with Nepeta’s land, that of Little Cubes and Tea. On LoLCaT, almost anything that wasn’t alive or tea-related was a cube or made up of cubes. Many times we needed round things, but there weren’t any, of course, so we had to go back to our own lands or spend grist on something. It was generally a pain, seeing as grist was kind of at a premium, but hey, we all made it out, right?

God, I’m tired. Let’s just stop for now.

Until next time,  
Reikri Arcana


	3. Reikri- January 2, 2015

January 2, 2015

Dearest Diary,

Still not much interesting stuff. 

Let’s take a break from explaining the lands of my session and explain the circumstances of it first. Our session was glitched. Rather than all arriving in our own lands, we all started in LoHaF, but our lands were still created upon entry. For example, when Nepeta entered the game, she appeared on LoHaF, but a gate appeared for travel to LoLCaT.

I was the first to enter, and there was only the last gate when I arrived- the one to take me to my Denizen. As the others arrived, the other gates appeared, but we were clearly meant to do this session together, as a small mob of sorts. As I mentioned yesterday, grist was hard to find. There were significantly fewer enemies about than what I’ve figured out to be “normal”, and those that did appear didn’t yield much grist when killed. All our lands were like that.

Thinking back, it’s a wonder we all made it out. It shouldn’t have been possible to beat it with so little grist. The Dersite sovereigns should have been able to wipe us out, to cause us all to die Heroic deaths. We shouldn’t have won. The odds were very heavily stacked against us. But we did. We ‘survived’, as it were. We won. 

Until next time,  
Reikri Arcana


	4. Reikri- January 3, 2015

Dearest Diary,

Same ol’ thing, I guess. Back to the lands it is!

Next was Meleta, who had that of Insanity and Noise. As the name implies, LoIaN was rather loud, which made it rather hard to communicate. That, and the fact that absolutely nothing made sense, made the land really hard to work with.

Uggh, I should really go to bed now… more about LoIaN next time I have nothing to talk about.

Until next time,  
Reikri Arcana


	5. Reikri- January 4, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these have been so short! There just hasn't been much to write about lately.  
> -Victor

Dearest Diary,

Why is it that, since the end of the game, if I work my ass off and do my very best, it turns out wrong, but if I don’t try at all, everything works out? Like, seriously? I just want to turn things around and be the best version of myself I can be. I know how corny that sounds, but seriously, I do. 

It’s just that… it seems like no matter how hard I try, nothing changes. I still just keep fucking around instead of doing what needs to be done, no matter how much I tell myself I need to work. The new semester hasn’t even started yet and I’m already having trouble. How the hell am I going to manage school AND the musical when I can’t even keep it together outside of school? Ugggh…

Until next time,  
Reikri Arcana


	6. Reikri- January 5, 2015

Dearest Diary,

Back to nothing… School starts tomorrow, that’s about it.

So, LoIaN was a pain, but the consorts were actually very helpful. They were these sky blue salamanders who were really into agriculture. They kept giving us the nonsensical things they grew and raised, which almost always tasted good. So many times they helped us find something we needed, and a couple of them followed us when we left LoIaN to keep helping. 

Up to this point, it was difficult, but we could manage. After LoIaN is where the difficulty really began to ramp up.

Why do I always start these so late? As I said, school starts tomorrow, so I should probably go.

Until next time,  
Reikri Arcana


End file.
